Mistakes: Sequel to Soulmate
by shadowglove
Summary: Oneshot. When Kara walks into a situation and mistakenly thinks Chloe's with somoene else, she makes a mistake that might just cost her her future soulmate. Can a newly broken up Clark and Lana forget their own fight and help their friends reuinte?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

_Due to the many requests asking for "Soulmate" to have a sequel, where Chloe and Kara's relationship is more defined, I have decided to write this…my first TRUE girl/girl romantic relationship focused oneshot…since the other one was really more implied than anything else…so, I hope the readers likey. Also, spoiler for "Blank" and season 7._

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here until I can find a place, Chlo." Lana Lang smiled sadly at Chloe as she sat on the bed she'd be sharing with her. The other room of the two-bedroom apartment had had a little disaster that'd happened while Lois was alone in the apartment the other night before returning to Metropolis, so Chloe's bedroom was the only one available.

"No problem." Chloe smiled at her friend. "It'll be like old times."

Lana, dressed in a black nightgown, sighed, pulling a pillow to her body. "I know that I can easily afford a great hotel, or even an apartment, but for right now, I can't be alone."

Chloe nodded, understanding that. Lana Lang wasn't somebody who could deal with being alone, whether physically or emotionally, she'd proven so countless times during their rocky friendship.

"And, I know that I haven't been the best friend for you these last years." Lana whispered softly, eyes on the sheets as silent tears made their way down her pale cheeks. "But you have no idea how much it means for you to let me stay here after what happened between me and Clark."

"Hey, you're my friend too." Chloe, dressed in a large man's shirt, sat down next to the petite girl, hand on her trembling shoulder, trying to comfort her. "And while Clark is hurting, you need me more. You're my sister, remember? Once a Sullivan adopts someone into his or her family, that person is an honorary Sullivan for life."

Lana looked up, her eyes bleary with unshed tears. "_Thank you_." She whispered before throwing her arms around Chloe and letting her tears fall freely.

Chloe had always known that Clark and Lana would never be able to work out in the long-run, they had perfect, unrealistic images about the other, and those images had begun conflicting harshly with the realty of their relationship the moment they began to live together.

"I really tried being who he wanted me to be." Lana sobbed as she somehow ended up with her face buried in Chloe's lap, small body shaking violently with each sob. "I did…but I can't, and it hurts me to realize how much I've let him down!"

"You told me once that the happiest you'd ever been was in France." Chloe whispered, running her hands through Lana's silky hair. "Have you thought that maybe you should return there for a while?"

"Yeah." Lana shook her head, sniffling loudly. "But I'd be so _alone_." She raised her face and looked at Chloe with a heart-broken expression. "You're my only family now, Chloe. You're my only friend. And I can't be alone anymore. I _can't_."

"Look, remember that the offer stands." Chloe smiled shakily, hating to see her friend so _broken_. "Lois is gone to spend some time with her father and you can stay with me in the meantime. You're family."

Lana smiled sadly. "I don't deserve your friendship, Chloe. You're the best sister anyone could have wanted." She sat up slowly, wiping at her wet cheeks. "At least Kara will be glad that I'm gone."

Chloe frowned as her mind went to Kara Zor-EL, the Kryptonian beauty who'd interjected herself into Chloe's life and refused to leave.

At first she'd been an annoyance, then an enigma, and now she'd become one of Chloe's closest friends. If Chloe was truthful, she felt something deeper with Kara than she ever had with either Lana _or_ Clark, and sometimes that frightened her.

Ever since Kara had extended the proverbial olive branch and they'd had that first 'sleep over' they'd become inseparable, and Chloe had realized that with Kara's help she'd slowly outgrown her feelings for Clark.

The only problem was that apparently she didn't have a weakness for heroes…she had a weakness for _Kryptonians_…and it was putting a strain on her friendship with Kara lately. Chloe'd learnt a long time ago thanks to Clark never _ever_ to mix romance with friendship, and she was trying to pull back from Kara, trying desperately to be indifferent, trying not to show her true feelings.

And Kara was getting impatient, seemed hurt, obviously didn't get _why_ Chloe was pulling away.

_I just can't tell her that I think I might be falling in love with her_. Chloe argued with herself. _I don't even think they HAVE same-sex relationships in Krypton, and even if they did, Kara would never like me. I'm her friend. I'm her mentor in all things human. I could __**never**__ take advantage of her in that way_.

"Chloe," Lana interrupted Chloe's conflicting thoughts. "Why don't we watch a movie and just hang like we used to do before…" Before Clark, Lex, and life had worn away at their friendship.

"Sure." Chloe forced a smile. This was what she needed, to reestablish her friendship with Lana. That way she would wean herself from the dependency she'd discovered she had of Kara, of her company, and of her smile.

* * *

Kryptonians didn't need the vast amount of sleep that humans did, but still Kara was somewhat drained by the time Kal finally went to sleep. She'd never have thought that the loss of his pet would affect him this deeply, but the blonde beauty knew rationally that this was the best thing that could have happened to him. The pet was only clouding his vision and keeping him ignorant of his true soulmate, and his inner Kryptonian was protesting.

_Still, he really cared for her_.

Sighing, Kara exited the farmhouse and sat down on the front porch, enjoying the night breeze on her face. A frown marred her face as her mind went to her _own_ problems with _her_ soulmate.

When she'd arrived on Earth she hadn't been able to understand her pull towards Kal's little human friend, and she admitted to herself that she'd taken to annoying Chloe on purpose because of her own uncertainty about the situation.

It wasn't until she'd touched Chloe, skin to skin, for the first time that she'd realized _why_ she was so in-tuned with the human, she was her _soulmate_.

Looking down at her cuff-bracelet, with the insignia of the EL family, Kara sighed as she turned her eyes skyward. If her family were still alive she knew that they'd help her understand what she was doing wrong.

How could she help Kal-EL when he finally recognized his soulmate if she was slowly losing _hers_?

_What am I doing wrong?_

After discovering that Chloe was her soulmate, she'd taken to observing the tiny human more than she already was--and after realizing that the human beverage called _coffee_ was her apparent life-source, she'd usurped Kal's position as coffee-bearer as a way of endearing herself, and making her seem vital, in the human's life.

And while at first Chloe had seemed cautious and wary, Kara had finally managed to break through her walls and become her friend.

A small smile curved Kara's lips.

Becoming Chloe's friend was exciting, entertaining, and informative. They'd have 'sleepovers' in which they'd paint each others toes weird colors, Chloe would teach her more and more about human customs, and they'd begun sharing secrets as well. It'd been ideal because no only had Kara gotten to know her soulmate in a normal environment without the pressure of courtship that would have existed had this happened on Krypton—but she'd realized that her soulmate was _amazing_.

Everything had been going great until about a month ago. Kara had thought she'd made great progress in winning Chloe over, she'd already started subtly moving things from friendly to _something more_, but Chloe must have realized this because she'd changed towards her. She'd become more distant, too busy to spend time with her, and Kara was worried.

She was losing Chloe.

_What have I done wrong?_ The Kryptonian asked the stars. _I thought I'd followed all of the procedures correctly…befriending…wooing…courting…_

Shouldn't Chloe be responding agreeably and _not_ pulling away?

_Humans! They are so complicated!_

Taking to the skies, Kara closed her eyes for a second and enjoyed the feeling of the breeze against her skin.

She'd taken to keeping an eye on her human during the nights. Earth wasn't a safe place, and Chloe _was_ a danger magnet, Kara knew this as a fact. She'd started going on Chloe's adventures to take care of her and more times than not, Kara had had to rescue Chloe from the danger she found herself in.

Kara also knew that Kal-EL resented the fact that she was trying to take the place of protector that he'd always played in Chloe's life, but the female Kryptonian didn't care.

She loved Kal-EL, but Chloe was _hers_. She was _hers_ to have, to love, to cherish, and most of all, she was _hers_ to protect, and her cousin would just have to understand that things changed.

His place in Chloe's life as number one was just one of those things.

_It's just how it's supposed to be_.

Landing in the dark, back alley of the _Talon_, Kara looked around to make sure that no one had seen her before looking at the top level of the building and narrowing her eyes, activating her X-ray vision to make sure that Chloe was asleep and fine.

Lois had gone to spend some time with her father, who was a general, and they were out looking for her little sister Lucy, who it would seem, got into a lot of trouble.

That left Chloe alone, and that didn't sit well with Kara.

_What the…?_

Kara frowned as she scanned the apartment and realized that Chloe was _not_ alone. There were _two_ people lying on her bed in such an intimate and caring position that it both broke Kara's heart and caused fury and jealousy to rise up from deep within her.

_No…no…I've got to keep control of myself_.

Kara doubled over in her effort to keep the dangerous fury from exploding, to keep _it_ from taking over.

"_Once a soulmate is discovered, the Kryptonian will be jealous and zealous in his or her courtship and will remain insanely so until the bond is forged."_ Kara had once told Chloe that while referring to Kal-EL, but what she _hadn't_ told the human was how a Kryptonian behaved when the bond with his or her soulmate was threatened.

Closing her eyes tightly, Kara bit down on her bottom lip, trying to calm the inner beast that every Kryptonian had.

_Must…get…control._

Hearing Chloe moan, Kara's eyes flew open and narrowed before flashing gold. She stood up straight, flying through the back door of the _Talon_.

* * *

Chloe moaned, her body sore, as she pulled away somewhat from Lana's sleeping body. They'd been fine while watching the movie, but after it the waterworks had started up again, and somehow they'd ended up in bed with Chloe holding a crying Lana close until she fell asleep.

Now that Lana was asleep, and the front of Chloe's shirt wet with tears, the blonde needed to change into something dry otherwise she'd never get to sleep, and it would take more coffee than usual the next day to keep her awake.

"_Clark…"_ Lana whispered in her sleep when Chloe pulled away, hugging Chloe's pillow to her heart and sighing contentedly.

Shaking her head, Chloe got out of bed and pulled the shirt off and threw it on the ground, going to her drawer to find Clark's old jersey to sleep in instead. But while she was searching for it, a loud explosion rocked the _Talon_.

Chloe gave a little cry as she fell on her butt on the cold tiles below, trying to figure out what had just happened and how Lana had somehow managed to sleep through it.

The front door of her apartment was torn violently off its hinges and a figure stepped inside of her room, the light from the moon that flittered in through the window gave form to the shadowed intruder.

"_Kara_?" Chloe squeaked, shocked and horribly self-conscious at the fact that she was only wearing her underwear. "What are you _doing_?" Scrambling to her feet she dove behind her opened Chester Drawer and jerked out the first thing her hands came into contact with--a baby-T Lois had given her yet she'd never worn.

_Oh well, it's better than nothing_.

Pulling the baby-T on over her head, Chloe felt a little better, though still worried and self-conscious.

Kara stood frozen in the middle of the room, expression one of shock, red tinting the color of her cheeks. "C-Chloe, I--." Her eyes flashed red and she only managed to close her eyelids before her heat ray caused more damage in the apartment.

Chloe didn't understand what was happening. Kara had perfect control over all of her powers, what could have happened to cause her to lose control over her heat vision? What could have triggered it?

The reporter frowned, still halfway hidden behind the Chester Drawer, trying to remember when Clark had ever had problems controlling that particular power…and she came upon the memory of when Clark's memory had been erased and he'd first seen Lana Lang. He'd lost momentary control of his heat vision…because he'd been…_aroused_.

Chloe's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks reddening.

_No…that __**can't**__ be the reason._

"Kara?" She cleared her throat, hating the squeaky way she was speaking. "What exactly are you doing here at this time of the night, destroying my apartment?"

The Kryptonian kept her eyes firmly shut, and cleared her throat nervously. "I—I--."

"_Chloe_?" Lana's voice, husky with sleep, interrupted from where she was still half-asleep in bed. "What's going on? Come back to bed. It's cold here."

Chloe sniggered teasingly at Lana, who apparently still had no clue that the apartment's door had been demolished or that anything out of the ordinary was going on.

A growl echoed throughout the apartment. "What is _she_ doing here?"

The reporter turned to Kara and frowned, noticing that while the Kryptonian had finally managed to open her eyes, she was glaring at the bed, her irises swirling with reds and oranges dangerously.

Chloe suddenly remembered how _off_ Kara was behaving, and grew wary. What if Kara was on some weird sort of Kryptonite?

"She's living with me." Chloe nearly jumped when Kara turned her glare on _her_. "_What_?"

"I forbid that." Kara's voice was dark and challenging. "I want her _out_."

Chloe frowned, hands on her hips. "Well, _you_ can't tell me what to do!" She stepped out from the relative safety of the Chester Drawer and _glared_ at the taller woman. "I know that you're sorry Clark is hurting, believe me, so am I, but Lana's just as much of my friend as Clark is and if she needs me I'm going to be right here for her."

"_What's going on_?" Lana groaned, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyelids sleepily. "_Kara_?" Suddenly all sleep left her in seconds. "What's wrong? Is Clark okay?"

"_You_." Kara growled as she took a menacing step towards the bed. "Get _out_."

"Kara!" Chloe hissed. "Stop it!"

Lana blinked in confusion, before narrowing her eyes and examining Kara closely, obviously looking for signs of her being controlled by a meteorite as well. "What's wrong, Kara?"

"_You're_ what's wrong!" Kara's voice was so angry it frightened Chloe slightly. "First you bewitch my cousin and then you try and take my human?"

Chloe blinked. _Huh?_

Lana looked just as confused before something seemed to _click_, and shock covered her face. The pretty brunette blinked a couple of times before chuckling softly to herself and shaking her head. "Kara, I'm not taking Chloe from you."

"Yes you _are_!" And that was punctuated by red beams erupting from her eyes and setting the bed on fire. "You had her! She was _naked_!"

Lana cried out and threw herself out of the flaming bed.

"_Kara! Stop it_!" Chloe screamed, horrified, not quite catching the rest of what the Kryptonian had said.

Kara ignored Chloe, turning her back on her and facing Lana, who'd gotten to her feet and hurried away from the bed.

"Kara, you're making a mistake, Chloe and I are just friends." Lana backed away from the intimidating woman. "She was probably changing her shirt when you found her because it probably got wet when I cried myself to sleep. Chloe and I are _only friends_."

Kara faltered. "Only friends?"

Lana gave her a weak smile. "Only friends."

"Will you two stop bonding and get with the problem at hand?!" Chloe screamed, causing both women to turn to the furious blonde. "My home is _on fire_!"

Kara's eyes widened in horror as only _now_ did it seem to dawn on her exactly what she'd done while enraged. In a quick blur she had gone and was back with someone's tub filled with water, and had doused the remains of the bed, killing the flames immediately and soaking the floor.

She turned and looked at Chloe with eyes wide in fear. "Chloe, I--."

"Get out." Chloe closed her eyes, feeling angry and hurt all at the same time.

"But _Chloe_—…" Kara begged, desperate.

"_I don't want to hear it_." She closed her eyes tighter. "I just want you to _leave_."

She didn't see Kara's face crumple in agony, or Lana placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a weak smile.

"_**GET OUT**_!"

And suddenly Kara was gone, the stranger's now empty tub with her.

"She didn't mean to--."

"_Don't_." Chloe cut off Lana's attempt to reconcile them, before taking in a deep breath and looking around her apartment, which not only had a broken door, but charred walls and bed, and water damage as well. "You know, we're going to need that hotel room now."

Lana watched her friend's sad eyes and sighed, wondering if Chloe had any idea _why_ Kara had reacted the way she had. "Sure, I'll make the calls."

* * *

Clark Kent looked up at Lana Lang in surprise. "You mean _that_ is why she's been acting so moody and crying all the time lately?" He missed Lana, but during the month that they'd been separated he'd realized that their going their different ways had been the best for both of them.

"Yes." Lana nodded. "She's obviously in love with Chloe, and got jealous that night, and blew it…_literally_."

"Why didn't Chloe tell me what happened?" Clark wanted to know, frowning. This had happened a whole month ago and all Chloe had told him was that she'd accepted an invitation from Lana to share an apartment in Metropolis together so they could be closer to both Isis and the Daily Planet.

"Well, you know Chloe," Lana looked away. "She's always thinking about others first."

Clark winced. Obviously Chloe hadn't wanted to bother him with her troubles because he was being so moody _himself_ about the breakup.

_I'm a horrible friend_.

"She tries to play it off as nothing, but she misses Kara, and the breakup is hurting her badly." Lana returned her gaze on Clark. "She calls me Kara sometimes when we're talking, and I hear her crying at night." She paused. "And according to you, Kara isn't doing any better."

Clark nodded. "She's been moody, aggressive, and then the next minute she'll have this desperate look in her face. It's like she's going crazy or something." He frowned. "And she's disappearing a lot during the day."

"How much you want to bet that she's still keeping tabs on Chloe?" Lana asked, already thinking up a plan. "Clark. We have to put our pasts behind us and help Chloe and Kara. You and I don't have a future together, but they could."

He looked up at her and after a moment's debate, nodded. "Okay, I'm in, what's your plan?"

* * *

"Don't make me Green K you!" Stomping into the Kent house, Chloe would have loved to slam the door closed on the Kryptonian storming after her, but knowing Kara she would have just broken the door and continued on, so Chloe curved her violent tendencies in the best interest of Clark's door.

"Chloe, if you would just _listen_ to me--."

"First you attack Lana and _destroy my home _for _no good reason_, and now you attack _Jackson Mitchell?"_ Chloe ranted, throwing her hands in the air in frustration before turning on Kara, who was close on her heels. "What were you doing at the Daily Planet _anyway_? Have you been spying on me? What's your problem?"

Kara took in a deep breath, as if trying to keep her temper in check. "He was hitting on you."

"I still don't see how that makes it alright for you to pinch one of his nerves, render him unconscious, and _kidnap_ me!"

Kara closed her eyes for a moment and took in _another_ deep breath. "Chloe, there's something I need to tell you about Kryptonians."

"They're extremely possessive?" Chloe snarked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes," she conceded before continuing. "But, well, they're possessive because they _have_ to be. If the inner beast that dominates all Kryptonians is let out, we do things we wouldn't normally do."

Chloe frowned. "Like destroy the house of a friend?"

"Like destroy the house of a friend." Kara nodded slowly, seemingly slightly nervous. "I'd never hurt you, Chloe, you have to believe me when I say that I respect you more than any other human I know." She paused. "I tried to keep control of it that night but I couldn't, and by the time I finally did have it under control it was already too late."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "And what _triggers_ the release of this _inner beast_?"

Kara quickly lowered her gaze. "Intense emotions are usually the trigger, like fear… anger…hurt…_jealousy_."

The taller, statuesque female's cheeks reddened and she wouldn't look Chloe in the face. "And, when a Kryptonian is going through a particularly unsuccessful courtship, when there is jeopardy of losing one's soulmate to a third party, if the Kryptonian isn't strong enough, the beast will take momentary control to try and eliminate the competition."

For a moment Chloe waited for Kara to continue, but when the Kryptonian only remained silent and looked up at her with uncharacteristic shyness, Chloe frowned and went over what she'd just said, realizing that there was something she was trying to tell her.

Her eyes suddenly widened and her cheeks went beet red.

_No…it—it __**can't**__ be!_

"K—Kara?" Chloe cleared her throat. "What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"Remember how I told you how Kryptonians recognized their soulmates?" Kara asked in a soft voice.

Chloe nodded, feeling dizzy. "Yes, you said it was something personal about the mate. Like the sound of her voice or--."

"—the touch of her skin." In a second, Kara was in front of her and had her hand on Chloe's bare arm, the little electric shock that was always present whenever she touched her didn't fail the Kryptonian, the voltage seeming to be stronger than usual.

"Are you--?" Chloe looked up at Kara, heart pounding in her throat. "Are you telling me that I—that I'm—?"

"Let's just say that I was feeling insecure because my soulmate was acting weird around me, and I saw her with someone else, and I wasn't exactly strong enough to hold it back." Kara lowered her gaze, her fingers softly caressing the skin of Chloe's arm. "Or I didn't want to. I _wanted_ it to get rid of the competition."

And that was flattering, in a slightly psychotic way. Then again, almost all of the Kryptonians that'd ever made it to Earth had been somewhat psychotic, so Chloe really didn't hold it against Kara.

"Wait a minute." Chloe paused, looking up into Kara's baby blues. "These last months, the whole time--we were doing that _Dance of the Wolves_ thing you told me about, weren't we?"

Kara nodded.

"So…" Chloe paused, suddenly realizing that Kara still had her hand on her, caressing her softly, causing goose bumps to appear on her skin at the pleasurable feeling. "You _like_ me? Or is this an obligation because of--."

Her green eyes widened when in seconds she was in Kara's arms, being kissed unlike she'd ever been kissed in her life. Chloe's eyes drifted close as she surrendered herself to the feeling with a soft moan, digging her fingers into Kara's silky curls, leaning further into the taller woman.

Kara's grip around her tightened in response before she slowed down the kiss and finally pulled away slightly, a slightly goofy smile on her face. "I really like you."

"I—I—really like you _too_." Chloe blushed and looked away. "I—I've been acting weird around you lately _because_ I like you." She frowned in confusion when Kara pulled away completely and took off her cuff bracelet with the insignia of the house of EL on it. "What are you doing?"

Kara smiled at her, back to her confident self. "In Krypton, once a soulmate has been accepted, a special bracelet is given to the mate." She grinned sheepishly. "This isn't the right kind of bracelet, but it symbolizes the House of EL, my house, so by accepting it you'll be saying that you're willing to give me a chance."

_Is this like the equivalent of an engagement ring?_

Chloe blinked and looked down at the bracelet as Kara placed it around her wrist. These last couple of months she'd been teaching Kara Earth customs, and now she had a feeling Kara would have to teach _her_ Kryptonian customs as well.

She made a face when the insignia of the House of EL flashed bright white once Kara had fastened the bracelet securely around her wrist. "Was that supposed to happen?"

Kara nodded, grinning. "You've been accepted, only someone from the House of EL can wear that bracelet without harm coming to them."

Chloe looked down at the bracelet, digesting that little tidbit of information. "So…what _now_?" She giggled when Kara pulled her towards her and their lips touched once more.

* * *

Outside, Clark Kent and Lana Lang smiled and shook hands at the victory they'd had in today's battle. The two brunettes turned and left their post by the back window, glad that Lana's plan to use one of her Isis employees to make Kara jealous and finally confess had been a success.

"Of course, I'll have to pay him double, but that should be fine." Lana admitted after Clark had super-speeded them back to Isis.

"I hope they make it." Clark said, obviously referring to Chloe and Kara. "They seemed happy, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Lana smiled. "And, Clark, I'm happy too. I'm happy being your friend." She paused, hoping he understood this part clearly. "_Just_ your friend."

He nodded in agreement. "It'll be hard, considering our past, but I think we can remain friends."

She smiled. "Good."

* * *

Well, everyone wanted a followup to "Soulmate" where Kara and Chloe got together, and I wanted the Clana to end on a good note, so this is what I have to offer.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
